Eternity Means Forever
by E. Gabrielle
Summary: My first fanfic. Sess/Kag Pairing. The tale tales a story of drama, angst, transition, and the sacrifice of love. Its a deep and emotional portrayal of the characters. When one thing is lost, another is gained. Also posted on Dokuga!
1. Chapter 1

Fleeting

There is little I can say. The world is spinning around me, and I can no longer feel my feet. They are as heavy as the looming trees around me, and just as deeply rooted. My heart is beating, too fast for my own good. I notice my hands going numb, my knees going weak. My breathing is becoming shallower with every impeding second. I had known. I had known but I refused to pay any mind. The speck of hope in my heart is what kept me going all these long, turbulent years. It was what enabled me to walk along side him. To smile at him, to laugh with him, hold him, dream of him, and attempt to understand him. The knowledge, that one day, I truly had a chance of being with him is what kept me alive. Now, I can feel it all disappearing like the specks of sand flying into the wind around us. What was here a moment ago has become nothing but a distant memory.

Slowly and painfully, I regain my consciousness, pulling it back to this dreadful reality. I know it would have loved to stay deeply hidden, rooted away from the miserable moment I was engulfed in. But like everything, it had to come to an end. I had to slip away without being noticed. I loved him too much and cherished him too greatly to let him know I was here. For the first time ever, I was actually glad he was holding another. It purposefully prevented him from gathering my scent, thus helping me avoid confronting him. I stepped back slowly, walking backwards into the dark forest. The shadows swallowed me, wrapping their cold emptiness around me.

After what seemed like a 5 minutes of walking backwards, I felt my body jerk as my back clashed with a tree trunk; the rough periderm of the tree scratching against my back, causing me to wince. My head hung down, and I could feel wet drops falling onto my arms. I knew it wasn't raining, and instinctively, I gently touched my cheek. I could feel the warm drops across my cold skin. It was indeed raining, but instead of water pouring from the sky, it had fallen freely from my face. Instead of the thunder and lightning colliding in the heavens, it crashed in my heart and soul. My insides felt like a torrent of pain and anguish, and the water that was dripping down my face was a result of the strife.

I slid down the tree, and buried my face in my knees. I thought for a few moments. I knew I had options. The world was not lost because he loved another. It was only my heart that was lost. I had no right to change things for him, or for anyone I cared for. The world was still spinning and the minutes had not seized to pass by. They were as countless and numerous as ever. I could go back and pretend I had seen nothing. I could attempt to smile bravely, and continue my duty and promise to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. My duty did not disappear because my heart was broken, it just became more difficult. My second option was to leave and go home. I could cast my duty aside and act like a coward. These years that I have thrown my life into could be as meaningless as living life without love. Life without love…. Life with a one sided love… life … my life… my love…my fleeting love…

(3 hours later)

I felt the drops falling upon me. It took me a moment to register where I was, and what was going on. I reasoned I must have fallen asleep. My back ached from my sleeping position and my body was soaking wet. The sky was crying along with me, I thought warily. I stood up, and rose my head towards the sky. Closing my eyes, I let the drops fall upon me freely. They felt so cold, so refreshing. I had lost so much in a few moments, but the thought of the possibility of gaining so much more flashed through my mind. Nothing was lost because of love. It was just deterred to a different path… It was just like a cherry blossom that takes its time to develop. The longer it waits, the sweeter the fruit of its pain will be.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

My eyes sprang open at the sound of my name being shouted. His voice sounded so frantic, desperate even. I moved my hands toward my chest, exactly at the area my heart laid. Tears… more tears. I clenched my fists, the resolve to stop the fleeting fears from escaping within me growing stronger. I refused to ruin things for him. He was finally getting what he wanted. His eternity of waiting, suffering, and guilt was far more painful than my lost love. I could hear his footsteps behind me, slow and steady. They came to a halt a few feet away from me. I smiled, and turned, attempting to hide everything as best as possible. I would always hide everything as best as possible. His bright golden eyes locked with mine. His emotions were so readable, and that was what hurt so much. I was now face to face with the truth.

~*~ Fin~*~ Parte 1

A/N: I thought it would be much easier to write this story using the first person from Kagome's perspective. The rest of the story is NOT in first person. I already have submitted this story ok Dokuga up to chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be uploaded on their by October 10th.

This tale is mostly a dark and angst drama (or for now it is) . I try to bring out the raw emotion for all the characters, including Sesshomaru (when that time does come)

This Is my first posting on Dokuga and , but not my first story ever written. So please, take the time to let me know if I should continue or not. If not enough people review, I probably won't continue due to lack of viewers. I'll post here up to chapter 3…. So if enough people let me know if they want me to continue posting on here, I certainly would be glad to!!

Thank you!

I do not own InuYasha, obviously.


	2. Chapter 2: Where the Mighty have Fallen

Chapter 2: Where the Mighty Have Fallen

The rain pelted the barren lands. It was close to winter, and every drop made sure no citizen failed to remember that. The air was growing ever colder with every passing day, the sky ever darker, and the moods ever somber. A month had passed ever since that fateful day. Kagome wished the sky would just swallow her so she could lie on those clouds and drift away on their perfect tranquility. The walking never stopped, the bickering was as endless as the sea, and the overall mood of the group had taken a turn for the worst. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all learned to keep as silent as possible when addressing InuYasha about their discourse with the "other woman" situation. He tended to lash out, his anger spiraling into a stream of jabbering about why he loved her and why it was the right thing to do. Kagome watched from the silent background as her two faithful friends tried to defend her in every single way possible. Every attempt was as futile as trying to make a rock float in the river. The rock never would float, no matter what one tried to do. Kagome could see the pain in InuYasha's eyes. For some reason, a relgretful reason, it gave her some reconciliation that he was aware of her and her feelings. He seemed to understand the course his actions had taken. Polite smiles were exchanged, common gestures, but the rift of his choice lay open between them and the gauche mood hung heavy over their heads. She knew he still cared for her, and would always try to ensure her safety, but that alone would never fulfill the emptiness of her heart. It would never repair the torn muscle so it could be as lively and determined to fulfill life. It so reminded her of a red robin she had seen laying on their path. Her last few days matched the moments of the robins last few moments. It struggled as it died, becoming weaker, colder, and unresponsive as it's life slipped away. It must have been in great pain as it died… such difficult pain.

~*~

His fist clenched tightly from anger. He could have truly lost her and it would have been his fault entirely. He was aware he had many chances to send her away, for there were many endless places where her safety would be far more ensured versus being with him. She lay across his lap, barley breathing. This entire journey to hell, his father's idea of having him prove himself had nearly cost him what he held most dear. He defiantly glared up at the sky, anger and question blazing in his eyes.

"Is this what you wanted father? For I, Sesshomaru to gain power, I must protect a human? Change is what you seek from me? Hn… you fool. I will never be like you, I intend to be better. I care for this… human. But love…?" Sesshomaru looked down and the girl cradled in his arms, and closed his eyes, his brows furrowing together. "Love…" he whispered, "Never. Such a foolish thing, I shall not fall where the mighty have been most weak. I shall rise above and continue the path of supreme conquest. Love and humanity are not included."

~*~

The walking was unbearable. The villages and their people were as cold as the frost on the trees. With the passing weeks, it had become much more difficult to find shelter from the bitter winter. It lashed angrily at the walking troupe, remorseless in its season. Kagome had not detected shards for weeks, and the worst part of it was, there were only as little as 2 left. The Shikon no Tama was nearly complete, its dazzling sphere had the ability to shine hope in the darkest recesses of Kagome's soul, however hidden they were. She savored in holding the jewel in her hands, running her long fingers along the smooth surface gently as the rivers across the stones. Kikyo had tried countless times to claim the jewel, citing it was in her right and power to be its keeper, yet Kagome, most reluctantly refused. She had spent these few years gathering up the jewel into what it was today. Besides that… it was the last thing she had from these four years, if not the only thing. She had to hold on to some shred of the past, she deserved at least that. It was not just a glorious jewel to her, it was the memories that went along with every single shred of it. It was the blood, tender moments, harsh moments, life, brutality, and the endurance that welded the jewel together, and no matter what, she would not give it up. It was the one thing she refused to let go of.

~*~

Sango sighed. It had been nearly 4 weeks since Kikyo had seduced her way into their group. Ever since that fateful day, things changed irreversibly. Kagome was smiling much less these days, her eyes tinged with a certain sorrow, no matter how much she tried to mask it. Inuyasha was so taken with Kikyo, he was blinded like a man wandering through a thick fog. Nothing else mattered but the fog that held him tightly, cradling him with its empty hope. While others had tended to drift father apart, she and Miroku were drifting closer. They had found solstice in each other. He seemed to have matured in the past weeks, especially after witnessing Inuyasha and Kagome. It made her wonder if it was out of fear of losing her that he decided to be more adamant about being with her. She smiled to herself. No matter what the reason, she was glad. Sango drifted off as she walked, the sweet memory crossing her mind…

_Flowers… tens of them, sprawled across her futon. She woke peacefully to their scent, the beautiful petals invigorating her senses. She reached toward the closest one, the velvety petals rolling softly between her fingers. It was_ _winter, and the presence of flowers was such a rarity. She smiled to herself happily. Had Miroku put these here? Sango rose and glanced toward his sleeping place. It was empty. She went toward the low fire, boiled some water, and put some tea into to cups. He had given her a warm morning, and she decided return the gesture. Sango found him by the river banks, staring into the water. It was so unlike him… _

"_Miroku…?" Sango whispered. He looked up, a faint expression on his face. The cold must_ _have worn him down. _

"_Sango… good morning"_

_Sango smiled, extending the cup of tea toward him. "Drink, It will warm you up."_

_He nodded, but hesitated. "I don't know how to say this, but these weeks, and everything that has happened, I don't think I can handle seeing you like Kagome. She is so lost, and I fear for her." Miroku looked up at Sango, his eyes completely serious. "Sango, I don't want anything or anyone to come between us. I want to be with you… even if it means I can't hit on other women."_

Sango heard herself chuckle out loud. Even though it was not the sweetest way to ask her to be with him seriously, it was the best way he knew how to ask her, and express his sincerity. She glanced at him sideways, and felt her heart swell up.

~*~

A/N: I hope you liked reading the second chapter! Just establishing the core of the story… If you like it, or not, please let me know! I appreciate the feedback. If not enough people or any people let me know about how the story is, I might as well just drop it.

And Sess has both his arms. I think he got his arm back after Sounga. J Enjoy the next chapter! Will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Direction

Chapter 3: Direction

The sun was rising in the east, gracing the silent earth with its golden rays. Kagome moved towards the top of a nearby hill and faced the scene before her. It was her favorite time of the day, for no sight in the entire world could compare to such serenity. Kagome closed her eyes and savored the feeling of the suns warms caress her body gently, expelling much of the coldness, both inside, and out. It was one of those rare moments she had felt such peace these days. She had slowly stopped crying to herself at night and the task of walking with her fellow companions was less daunting. That is, not to say it was not painful. In her heart, the pain of her loss was an ember. When not thinking of InuYasha and Kikyo, of her life, of her lost love, and everything she faced, it seemed to glow silently, its presence there, but not so noticeably. Yet, with the right amount of thought, sight, or word here and there, it tended to glow brightly, filling her soul with the fresh anguish of her situation. Kagome looked up to the sky, wishing for some reconciliation from the heavens. Maybe there was something out there watching her? At least she could hope for that…

~*~

InuYasha sat in the tree that stood protectively above the little hut in the clearing. The village had little to offer them in terms of food and shelter and Kagome refused to diminish what little they had. It was just another one of her ways that she displayed her undying unselfishness. She would never take from those who had little or none at all. He watched as she walked toward the hill and stood there. Ever since Kikyo had returned, Kagome was as distant as the clouds that lingered above them. She said little, save for the little pleasantries they exchanged once in a while. He did love Kagome, and he had no problem admitting it. He did wish he could be with her, yet he could never let go of Kikyo. What justice was he doing to Kagome if he was to be with her? The knowledge that Kikyo was alive, well, and _alone_ would always stay in his mind and heart. That in itself would be no better than the situation now. Kikyo on the other hand was willing to accept that he still had feelings for Kagome. He knew what he was doing when he let go of Kagome and chose Kikyo. He didn't desert Kagome entirely for selfish reasons, but because he loved her. Out of love comes the biggest sacrifices. _"I'm sorry Kagome…"_

_~*~_

The troupe left the outskirts of the village early that morning. Kikyo and InuYasha had taken the position of walking at the head of the group, Miroku and Sango behind them, while Shippo and Kagome trailed behind afterwards. Kikyo had the ability to track shards, just as Kagome had, making the trial more simple. Kikyo would sense the shards ahead of them, and Kagome around them. It was a system that Miroku had cleverly devised. Kagome smiled to herself, wondering if it were his way of keeping the peace. It was always comforting to know there were still people out there that cared. Kagome stopped suddenly, her planted firmly on the ground. Besides the biting chill that dragged itself through her bones, she sensed something else. That something was possibly one of the last three shards they were so ardently searching for. Kagome's head sharply turned to the right, where a enormous forest lay in the distance.

"InuYasha! I sense a jewel shard! Its coming from the forest to the right!" Kagome shouted, causing the group to halt their steps and turn to her. Kagome did her best to look away as InuYasha kneeled so Kikyo could get on his back. Kirara transformed quickly, her paws smashing into the ground as she landed, in order to carry Sango and Miroku. Kagome stood silently, wondering what to do next. Shippo stood next to her, his hand holding on to her leg. It was as if he too was lost. Kagome awoke from her stunned moment. She felt completely useless now, besides the ability to detect the shard. But then, how useful was that when Kikyo could do the same? She refused to stand on the dirt path while everyone went to get to the jewel shard. She had abilities, and she would use them.

"I'll go ahead with Kikyo and get the shard! Kagome you don't need to come, so stay here and stay safe!" InuYasha yelled, his voice trailing in the wind as he took off with Kikyo on his back. Sango and Miroku quickly followed him, apologetic looks on their faces.

"Shippo! We need to go with them. Can you transform into a balloon and carry us towards the forest?"

Shippo nodded and quickly transformed. In moments, Kagome and Shippo were cutting through the sky toward the forest.

~*~

InuYasha sped towards the forest, glad he would be there in moments. Although he knew he should have been more focused on the jewel shard, he could not avoid thinking of the hurt and lost look on Kagome's face. It was for the best…

"InuYasha…I sense something besides the jewel shard?"

"Eh?"

"Naraku is near… as well."

~*~

"So brother! Are you not glad we found this shard? It has brought us more power than we could have captured in a life time!" Akami yelled, his voice booming so loud, it rocked some of the leaves off the trees.

"Hah! You have always been such a fool brother. This shard has not brought _us_ power, but _me_ power. You are no different then you were before." Sakami shouted back, his tone condescending. He smiled brightly, barring his fangs. His green eyes glittered against the little light that streamed through the tiny cracks in the layer of the tops of the forest trees. Sakami was greatly enjoying his new found power. The flow of the Shikon no Tama was coursing through his veins at a rapid pace. He was unstoppable.

Akami watched as his elder brother savored what they had found together. When would it be his turn to bask in some glory? He was behind his brother in so many ways…

~*~

Sesshomaru walked slowly, the sound of the dirt moving with his feet grinded in his ears. He had become privy to rumors that Naraku was supposed to be hiding somewhere around the forest. The wooded area before him looked so familiar. He had been here before. He turned his head to the side slightly, a look of contemplation slightly lingering on his face. Suddenly, he recalled the exact answer to his thought. It was the Forest of Enchantment. There was an old fable that odd things tended to occur to those who dared enter.

"_Hn. Humans and their lack of rational thought. These minute creatures always had the tendency to have notions full of nonsense. Father… how had you come to love such creatures? Disgraceful."_

_~*~_

A/N: Alright! So if you had not noticed, some interesting events are about to take place. The forest is a central scene in the story and all the characters seem to be migrating there. What awaits in that forest? Thou shall have to read further to find out! (next two chapters are pretty long)

-P.S: sorry Kag and Sess did not meet in this chapter… I could not work it in.


	4. Chapter 4: Fearless Girl

Chapter 4: Fearless Girl

Akami sensed stirred, his eyes opening. He had an uneasy feeling about him. There were different auras coming from every direction. He quickly shook away his feelings and smiled to himself. If these creatures, whoever they were, wanted an adventure, who was he to deny them?

"Sakami!" Akami yelled toward his brother, who seemed to be resting lazily under one of the trees.

Sakami quickly opened his eyes, tension gripping the air. It was never a good thing when Akami was displeased. Especially with him. "Yes brother!?"

"Spread fog around the forest, make sure whoever is intruding can not smell a thing. I can feel some spiritual power close by, thus I'll go towards that. If it is another one of those damned mikos… I'll have her head. Actually, I'll have their head no matter who it is. I sense a hanyo around here too. You go towards him."

"Yes brother!" Sakami yelled, quickly following his brothers orders.

~*~

"Keh! What is this damn place? I can't smell or sense a thing around here. It's like it all disappeared." Inuyasha said, putting Kikyo down. She too looked around. He became uneasy when she too looked as if she was lost. Miroku and Sango stood by silently, gauging the situation as much as possible. It was not every day that they encountered a place where they could not use their senses to aid them.

"Kukuku… so what brother said was right? We have a mutt in our midsts. From what I can see and smell… a onna who smells like the dirt, a monk, and a demon slayer. Such a combination, I'm not surprised. A hanyo like you would of course need help to make up for your lack of abilities."

"You fool! You'll regret every word. I lack nothing!" Inuyasha yelled, turning in a circle. He could barley sense anything.

"Has my fog gotten to you, mutt?"

"Shut up! I can still see you know!"

"But how well?"

"Keh! Enough of this chatter. It's time for you to die and hand over the Shikon shards."

"Inuyasha! He has no shards on him! It is somewhere else in this forest, his brother probably has them. I can't sense it very well… but I know its somewhere."

"Very perceptive, Miko. It's a shame I'll have to kill you. It's not every day I come across a smart human."

"You bastard, leave her alone. I'll finish you off and then find that brother of yours."

"I'd love to see you try, hanyo!" Sakami said, charging out of the surrounding trees toward Inuyasha. This was going to be a fun battle.

~*~

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment. A fog had suddenly appeared, covering the forest. Whoever put it there was trying to mask this Sesshomaru's sense of smell. Hn, how foolish. Nothing so trivial would affect him. Besides that, he could smell Inuyasha and his little troupe. Sesshomaru kept walking on. His intent was to find Naraku. His smell was wafting from an area in this forest.

~*~

Kagome stepped carefully between the thick trees. The forest reminded her of those in dark fairy tales. Huge looming trees, dark shadows, eerie feelings, and the overall sense of a foreboding moment all encompassed her thoughts. Shippo trailed behind her, following her carefully. The fog around them made her uneasy, the feeling creeping through bones towards her heart. She held on to her bow and arrow protectively. It was all she had to keep herself alive, and she would use it to her last ability.

"Kagome! I can't smell Inuyasha or the others."

"Shippo, what do you mean?"

"The fog in the forest is from a Youkai, and it has to be a powerful one. Not many can use such a spell so easily."

Shippos words seemed to fade away as she felt a pang. She sensed a shikon shard, and it was coming right toward them. She quickly darted in front of Shippo. Besides the sensing the jewel, she felt the demonic aura floating towards them. It was filled with darkness to the very core.

~*~

Akami stood in the trees, watching from above. A young girl stood equipped with her arrows, her knuckles white from holding it so strongly. His eyes wandered toward a kitsune standing behind her. He found the scene amusing. The girl turned her head up and locked eyes with him. _"How did she know I was here?"_ Akami wondered. She glared at him not with hate or anger…but with a protective look in her eyes. Those eyes were unlike those had seen in humans. They were a soft blue, almost violet, but not quite and covered with dark, long lashes. Her hair billowed softly behind her, making it look like a sea of black waves. Her lips were pursed together softly, they were the color of cherry blossoms. He smiled to himself. This girl was indeed lively. He would have fun killing her.

~*~

Sango watched with a horrified glare as her weapon was smashed toward the ground and split in half alongside Miroku's staff. Both weapons had been easily torn down from the air by the demon's claws. "What kind of demon his this guy anyway?" Sango muttered out loud. Twenty minutes had passed, and not even Inuyasha could do sufficient damage. Besides that, Kikyo had neglected to bring her arrows. Kagome would never have been so foolish.

The demon stood in the air, leaves floating around him.

His eyes rounded towards Sango. "That's a good question fool." Sakami said, his mouth opening up to show a glitter of little fangs. It reminded her more of the mouth of a shark than that of a demons normal fangs. "I, as you can see, control nature, the wind, leaves, plants, trees, anything of that sort." Sakami said, moving his arm up and capturing wind with his hand. Its spiraled in a ball in his fist.

He threw it furiously towards the group with malice. While Inuyasha dogged it, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo barley escaped. Electric currents swept through the ground toward their bodies.

"Kikyo, Sango, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. He turned and looked up at Sakami. "What did you do to them?"

"Ha, you mutt. The wind produces electricity. It has spread through their bodies shocking them. They are most likely paralyzed, for the time being. Another shot and I doubt they'll live to see the next day. Although…" Sakami said, tilting his head toward the Miko on the ground. "That one right there… I don't need to try to kill her, for she is already as dead as those villagers I killed a few days ago. She is like the dirt beneath your feet. Pity though… I could have had some fun torturing that one."

"Shut your filthy mouth! I'll kill you before you can lay a finger on any of them."

Sakami shrugged, and smelled the air. "I wonder who is going to die first, you and your friends or that girl who is wandering through the forest as we speak? If I'm not wrong, I do believe my brother has caught up with her." Sakami grinned at the thought and moved toward Inuyasha.

~*~

Kagome's body slammed toward the tree, her back colliding with the rough bark as it tore into her back. Shippo lay exhausted in her arms. The demon had tried to attack Shippo first, and Kagome, with all her might did her best to pull him out of harm's way. As fast as she had acted, she barely made it. The Kitsune was warm in her hands, and thankfully still breathing. Kagome opened her eyes slightly, and glared at the Youkai sitting smugly in the trees. He had attacked before she could react. His eyes were as green as the leaves, bright and piercing. He had sharp features, and fangs that reminded her of Kouga and Inuyasha. He barred them at her as he smugly smiled. His dark tresses were pulled up in a pony tail, the dark straight mass flying in the wind behind him. He wore thick armor, and grey hakamas that were decorated with dark sparrows. A red sash was tied neatly around his waist. Kagome's eyes moved toward the sword that glittered in his hands. Blood was dripping from the tip. She tilted her head curiously. _"Where had that blood come from?"_

~*~

Akami watched her staring at him silently. He could smell no fear, something that bothered him most. Killing was not as savoring as it was meant to be if the opponent showed no fear. It was what gave Youkai the rush, pleasure, and enjoyment. Just seeing those vile creatures beg, plead, and agonize for their lives sent currents of joy through his body. He loved the feeling of blood dripping from his long fingernails, and smell of it drifting through the air.

Yet, for some reasons, this girl was not allowing him that pleasure. All she did was try with all her power to hold on to that kitsune and protect it. Besides that, she sensed the shards in his body, which was another interesting thing about her. A fearless, beautiful human who could sense shikon shards…_interesting indeed. _Her voice woke him out of his thoughts.

~*~

"I won't die… not yet. I need to find Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku… and if you think I'm going to let you stop me, your dead wrong!" She said to him, her voice piercing the air. She was kneeling on the ground, her arrow positioned towards him.

"That hanyo and your friends are probably dead by now, onna. There is nothing left for you. Why don't you show some fear and pain so I can kill you already? I've had enough of this annoyance!"

Kagome froze, an alarmed look spreading over her features. "Dead…?"

"Finally you show some emotion… yes dead. The fog in this forest has impaired much of that mutts senses, and he is likely to not survive."

Kagome bolted up, her legs wobbling under her. Shippo was laying on the ground behind her.

"Those jewels are not worth their lives… I'm going to find them!" Kagome said, trying to hold back her feelings. The light from the arrow glinted through the sky toward Akami as Kagome grabbed Shippo and bolted towards Inuyasha as fast as her legs could take them. She had to get to him before that demon caught up with her.

~*~

"Heh… I'm feeling in more of a sportier mood thanks to that onna. Let's just see how fast those long legs can take her. Besides that, I'd love to see the expression on her face when she sees her friends."

~*~

Sesshomaru could strongly smell the scent of fresh blood. It clouded the air around him, and was splattered across the tree next to him. It smelled so familiar. He was in no hurry. He followed the trail slowly. He would get to Naraku sooner or later and in any case, he would die by his hand anyway.

~*~

Kagome could feel the trees scraping her body as she ran though the thick forest. She did her best to dodge the roots that protruded from the ground beneath her and escape the thick needles of the flowering bushes that lined every step. She could feel the energy from Inuyasha's sword as it attacked his opponent. She could sense the shikon fragment behind her that the demon held to and she ran. If he wanted to kill her now, he could have easily. He also could have caught up to her in a mere second. She had no time to wonder why he hadn't taken her life yet. She was nearing Inuyasha.

~*~

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha said, as he flung his sword toward Sakami and watched with a panting breath as the aftermath of his attack cleared away. Sakami had escaped with a few scratches here and there, but nothing fatal.

"Haven't given up yet, you mutt? Your friends are hardly breathing as it is. Why not just let go and die along with them?"

"Fuck you! I don't have time for this. I'm going to finish you off, save my friends, and find Naraku."

"Naraku? Hah… he's hidden very well. I doubt you'll get to him you mutt."

"Shut up!"

Sakami dogged Inuyashas attack. "Now for the fun."

Inuyasha felt the trees wood wrap around him, his sword falling from his arm and sliding toward the ground beneath him.

"What the..!?"

"I told you, you mutt. I control the trees." Sakami said and he flew towards Inuyasha, sword in hand. "This time, my blade will be finely coated with your blood. Prepare to die!"

( Arrow flying through the air towards the sword)

Sakami watched surprised as his sword fell to the ground. "_Impossible, that Miko is laying on the ground paralyzed."_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running toward the tree.

"Kagome! Get out of here. He'll kill you. I can handle this, alone."

Kagome stopped in front of him, her hands trying to pull the tree that held Inuyasha so protectively in its grasp.

"Leave…you?" Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. "You are getting yourself killed and you want me to go? Sango and Miroku and even Kikyo are laying on the ground.."

"Keh! Stop crying. I can handle this! Look at you, you're covered with damn blood and shippo is unconscious. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as you're safe, Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered, her hands holding onto his chest. "Nothing matters without you…" She whispered, her head lowered down. Tear drops dripped onto the ground near the trunk of the tree.

"Kagome…"

~*~

Akami and Sakami watched the scene before them. Akami could not help but be jelouse. He had done every single thing to try to get that girl to show some fear, worry, pain, any Goddamn emotion… and that mutt had the ability to do it in less than a second. This was beyond sickening. Energy coursed through is body. He had enough of these games. His idiot brother didn't even manage to fully kill that hanyo's companions. He would definitely deal with his brother later. Right now… he had a job to finish, and he was starting with that mutt.

~*~

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing, observing the mess. It looked like that half breed as stupidly tied to a tree, his companions were laying on the ground, and that human girl was holding onto him, trying to shield him from an impeding attack. He could smell Naraku's scent close by, and this child's play was certainly delaying him. He knocked the charging demons sword away with his claws, hurting it in the process and continued walking.

"Move it, bastard."

"Sesshomaru!" The human woman's voice said.

"Damn you Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said, trying to pull free from the tree.

"Stupid as usual, Inuyasha? Why else would I be here, besides to kill Naraku. Something your half blood will disable you from doing."

"Inuyasha! She just helped us out. You could be a little more courteous!"

Sesshomaru glared at the girl, an annoyed look splitting across his face.

"I was merely trying to pass by. Don't label my actions as an act of compassion or kindness. I have none, human."

"What the hell is this?!" Akami yelled, glaring at Sesshomaru's back. "These games have gone on way long enough. You want to die too, you bastard?"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head to look behind his shoulder.

"You dare challenge this Sesshomaru? Know your place lowly Youkai." Sesshomaru's words split through the air like the blade of his sword.

~*~

R and R please!  I'd love to know what you think and thus I'll continue uploading the rest!


	5. Chapter 5: Life Exchange

Chapter 5: Life Exchange

Akami turned to his half brother quickly. "You deal with Sesshomaru, I'll deal with this mutt and the girl." Akami's eyes narrowed toward the girl who was clinging helplessly on the hanyo's clothing. He relished the idea of stabbing the mutt to death, just so he could savor the expression of anguish as it sprang across her beautiful face. He moved towards them, sword braced for attack.

"Kagome, get out of the fucking way. He's going to attack!" Inuyasha yelled at her, the anger in his voice more apparent than ever.

"Ha, you think your legs will be sufficient enough to escape me, onna? If so, I had overestimated you."

The girl turned to him, nothing but a tenacity glowing in those sad eyes of hers. Her very soul was crying through those eyes, and he could see it. She felt no fear, anger, anguish, pain, nothing but the endurance to keep that mutt alive. Her silly determination wouldn't last long, he reasoned. He would force her to show him her emotions. He would not be beaten by a mere human onna.

~*~

"Once I rid you from the face of this earth, I'll feel at ease. My brother will forgive me for not killing that hanyo in time. " Sakami said, his sword striking against Sesshomaru's.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru is not so easily defeated by the low likes of you. I'll have your blood over this earth before you touch this Sesshomaru."

"Yeah right! I'll even have the life of that mutt over there. At least he sticks to the tree well enough. That human onna over this will become a delicious meal I suppose." Sakami mused, whilst trying to dodge Sesshomaru's attacks.

"Disgusting. Only I will have the pleasure of killing Inuyasha. You smell different from your brother… bastard. He's your half brother, and you obviously got the wrong end of the genetic line." Sesshomaru said, his cold voice stabbing like the icicle that it was through the demon's ego. _"This bastard think he can even attempt to battle me?"_

Sakami stopped and moved back. "What did you say…?"

"You die now." Sesshomaru said, the power of his sword rumbling through the ground and slicing up the demon.

~*~

Sango and Miroku stirred, their heads aching like a earthquake was pulsing through them. Kikyo and Shippo lay beside them, breathing but still knocked out.

"Sango…" Miroku said, his hand extending toward hers.

She reached for his, even though with ever move her body felt like it was going to break into a million fragments of bones.

"It hurts, Miroku." Sango muttered.

"It's going to be ok, Sango. I promise." He clasped her hand in his, and they both looked up. Kagome was passionately clinging to Inuyasha robe, her clothing streaked with blood. She was bleeding from her shoulder, the gash reminding them of the earth being opened. Her pain was going to swallow her up.

~*~

Akami smiled to himself as he flung the girl towards the ground, away from the dirty mutt. He glared right at her, his eyes shining with content.

"Tell me, onna… how do you feel if I strangle this hanyo?" Akami said, his long fingers wrapping around Inuyasha's throat, his sharp nails digging into the flesh, causing blood to slowly trickle from the wound.

"Stop!" Kagome pleaded as she rose from the ground and raced back toward the tree, only to be thrust back towards the ground by Akami's forceful push.

"Stop? I think I'll continue this game. Tell me onna, how do you feel if I take my sword and stab him through the arms?" Akami smiled as he aimed his sharp blade toward the mutts shoulders, and thrust through Inuyasha's flesh, tearing it apart. What had started as a tickle of blood from now was a free flow of red mass. If the tree's had any emotion, they would be crying out at that very moment. No scene could be more heart wrenching.

Kagome ran back, this time will full force. She ran toward Akami and pushed him back. Her hands landed on Inuyasha's wounds, the blood seeping onto her hands, drenching them. She moved toward his face and lifted it towards hers. "Speak to me… say something…PLEASE INUYASHA!!!!!!!"She could feel her heart being ripped out with full force. Death would be better than experiencing this torment. She would give her life so he could live.

"Precious. Are you in pain, onna?"

She shielded his body, refusing to move. "Let him be… please."

"Kagome…"

!! "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, her voice barely audible. "

"Get out of the way… he'll kill you. I'm not worth this."

"No! I won't let you die. I promise." She squeaked, her voice cracking into what were sobs.

Akami moved toward them, and reached toward the onna's face, lifting it by the chin to face his. His enlightened green eyes bearing into her light shadowed ones. His nails hurt her flesh as he grasped her face.

"Tears… they glisten in the sun that shines through these trees. It is amazing what little light this forest has, and how those tears glisten against the dark back drop. You wish to save this hanyo?"

Kagome couldn't move, her body not responding to any signals her brain sent.

"Heh, it seems my disabling poison runs swiftly through that body of yours. Just nod if you want to save him onna. I'll give you your wish."

Kagome tried with all her energy to touch Inuyasha hand, and rejoiced when she felt the warmness of his fingertips against hers. She nodded.

"I thought you'd agree."

"Kagome! Don't do this!"

The tree instantly let go of Inuyasha, his body sinking to the ground and his hand reaching toward his sword.

"You fucking bastard. I'm going to rip you apart! Let go of her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hah, seems that mutt heals pretty fast."

"Thank you…" Kagome said, pain surging through her body like the blood that surged through her veins.

"Thank you? Don't thank me onna. Everything has a price, and you are the payment." Akami said, flinging Kagome over his shoulder. "I must say though… I got the better part of the bargain. Don't you think so mutt?"

"Fuc…" Inuyasha was not even half way through his word when another voice interrupted the conversation.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, came back didn't you?"

"As I said before, half breed… 'You will die only by my hand.'"

"Fuck, whatever. I don't have time for this! That bastard has Kagome."

Sesshomaru turned slightly to see the girl that traveled with his half breed brother flung over the other demons shoulder, the smell of her fresh blood wafting through the air. He was surprised to sense the girl was still alive. Those two brothers were known for killing their prey instantly, even if it were a girl.

He shrugged. He had no time for his idiot brother and Akami. He had other, far more important things to deal with than the trivial deals of his brother. He had heard the entire conversation as he made his way toward them after killing Sakami. This was not his problem.

"Don't make deals you can't honor. Even a half breed like you should know that." Sesshomaru said, his voice deft of any emotion. He brushed past the situation and walked away.

"It seems your brother has the right kind of thinking, mutt. You are lucky I'm leaving the rest of your companions alive. As for my brother…" Akami said, staring towards the area where the scent of his brothers blood wandered from. "I'll just revive him with some of my Shikon jewels. And after that, I'll take this girl. She's quite a catch. Maybe I'll devour her… or maybe I have other plans. We'll see."

"You..you!" Inuyasha sputtered, the poison in his body was weakening him greatly, but not enough to kill him. He couldn't even move to save Kagome. _"Why that that damn girl have to be so reckless? Saving me and making a deal with Akami. That bastard didn't even finish telling her what the exchange was because once she knew it was to save his life, she agreed without hesitation."_

~*~

Now, now… I know it doesn't seem like Sesshomaru and Kagome have any kind of relationship and with everything that is going on… how will it be possible? But, dear reader, have some patience. After reading the manga, it is very obvious that Sesshomaru is a VERY hard stone, and is going to need a lot of time to break. I did mention this story was a dark, angst drama, did I not? So please, bear with me while I put a train of events in motion so things can turn out certain ways. I'm really not into reading stories where the characters seem unrealistic. Sesshomaru would NEVER fall for Kagome easily, ever. And, I'm pretty sure if need be, Kagome would risk herself to save Inuyasha. She is a compassionate character, and it is against her character to do otherwise. Plus, I tried describing her appearance like she is in the manga. I think she is rather beautiful in it, compared to her portrayal in the anime. She also is more mature in the manga.

But anyway, I decided to post this little chapter because I really felt like writing it and I couldn't help myself. Its rather late now… so I'll end it here.

PLEASE review. For those who did, I hope you know that it really makes me near to tears when I read your reviews. They mean so much to me, truly. I am touched. Besides, like I said, they make me want to write the next chapter more, just so I can get a reaction. Besides that, it is a pleasure to write. THANK YOU


	6. Chapter 6: Where has the World Gone

Where has the world gone if there is no life left?

Piercing pain, dreadful pain, ungodly pain, unworldly pain… all coursing through her unmoving body. Shallow breaths, freezing hands, and cloth drenched through every single thread. Remnants of blood under the nails of those lifeless hands was all that was left to stir the memory.

~*~

He sat their solemly, starring into the dirt as if it would give him the answer. The stillness of everything crept through his bones, provoking a chill to sweep through him. Even if he were in Hell that very moment, he would be able to find his way out compared to his situation now. There was no other way to be more lost then he was at that very moment. The world seemed to move around him and pass him by. Everything and everyone was a shadow without a face or a shell without a soul. The world stopped to make any sense to him as the sky fell apart above him and the earth broke away from under him.

~*~

Where had life stopped making sense? This was not the way things were meant to end up. It was all wrong, all fucking wrong. Who were they to blame? They sat in front of each other, the flames crackling between their silent thoughts. Words were not enough to express their confusion, contempt, and lack of comprehension. Their eyes told all with their depth and understanding. Only the heaven's knew why certain things happened, they were only pawns in the game that was called life. Who were they to blame? Since that fateful day when she walked into their lives, the girl they had truly cared about and loved walked out, nothing but the fading sound of her long gone lively laughter and the ghost of her gone smile remaining. Through all this… through their promises, they at least had each other.

~*~

His steps where all that made any sound on the earth that day. He had kept walking… walking into the distance without direction. He knew where he was going, and yet…confusion. Deep down, somewhere where his self took refuge, he knew things had turned out terribly wrong.

~*~

A/N: This of this as a sub chapter to chapter 5. I was going to just continue writing events and a more concrete story line for chapter 6… but oddly enough, I found myself expression their emotions, or what I presume they would feel in their situations. Since you've read it, I'll explain something.

First thank you very much to those who have reviewed. I greatly appreciate your input and value your words!

Kagome's paragraph is so short because remember, she nearly just died. She has no room for rational thought, no ability to think critically. Pain is everything in her at that moment. Her life has basically shattered. Love is sacrifice, in one form or another. She has given the ultimate sacrifice because of her love.

Inuyasha as well is broken. He is torn between his commitment to Kikyo (which was there from the beginning of the series) and his care for Kagome. He also conflicted with staying true to Sesshomaru's words about deals. Deals imply loyalty and honor, thus what kind of honorable person would he be if he were to break the deal? I know this contradicts his loyalty and love he had for Kagome, but in my opinion and for the sake of my story line, it was forever and is forever Kikyo that comes first. That does not mean he is not regretful, sorry, and upset.

Sango and Miroku… their paragraph is what their thoughts are. They don't need to speak because as the old adage goes… "eyes are the mirror to one's soul". They know each other so well they don't need to speak.

Last paragraph… think of Sesshomaru's character. He speaks so little, and his features say more about him than anything. He is not one to over evaluate because he doesn't need to. He thinks quickly and is to the point. So the point is… he is confused and he has an irksome feeling that things went wrong that day. Just take it as pity for Kagome and obviously, he isn't going to openly express it in any way. There is no need to have many words to express a thousand thoughts, a few will suffice.

~*~ I really have no idea how this chapter is going to cause the audience to react because I have never really encountered anything like it on the site. I just thought it was a crucial element to the character's selves and a required piece of the story in order to move on. There can't be transition from anything if you don't let yourself express your pain. So think of it as a way the characters are transitioning into their new roles in life. PLEASE… let me know how your opinion of this chapter so I can move on. If nobody lets me know… I really don't think I can continue because I'll just take it as dislike if there is no feedback.

**I PROMISE the next chapter will continue the story line and you'll know the what is happening with Kagome, and Sesshomaru, also the rest of the characters


	7. Chapter 7: Spring

Chapter 7

The days slipped by into weeks, and dragged into months. The bitter winter that had passed was naught but a distant memory in the minds of youkai and villagers alike. The bloom of spring had erased evidence of the winter's harsh tone. The fragrance of sweet sakura blossoms traveled with the wind across every nook of the country. The dehydrated frost bitten fields had turned into flourishing pastures under the dazzling sun and against the clear ocean blue backdrop of the sky. It was a sight to behold, for the eye would linger for moments, gazing into the beauty that had now become spring. It was the time to start anew. The world that had laid dormant during the foul winter months had woken with an invigorated feeling. This is where the world would start anew. A new year, a new month, a new day, and a new life.

~*~

*Bird Chirping…..*

Kagome woke, her head throbbing painfully. The uplifting melody of a bird danced towards her and moved into her heart. It was such a beautiful sound to wake to, reminding her of memories she preferred to forget. "Why does such beauty need to be bitter sweet?" Kagome thought. Her gaze drifted dead ahead. From where she lay¸ between shoji doors she spied upon the creature that was making the delightful sound. It nestled on the tree branch, its wings sitting still at its side. The bird that sang so beautifully and so serenely, was the color of ashes. How could something so sinister and ominous creature such a lovely melody? Kagome looked away, and rose from the futon.

"Where am I?" Kagome questioned to herself. For some reason, she half expected InuYasha to appear before her. Everything felt so foreign. She gazed at her surroundings and noticed the room was as empty, save for the futon she resided upon. The only color came from the outside greenery though the shoji doors.

"Greenery?" Kagome whispered out loud, her voice quivering with the sound of a frightened child. "It's supposed to be winter… snow, frost, frigidity." She rose from the bed and felt her body. She noticed the fading signs of wounds over what seemed to be her entire body. Her hair had grown down to her waist… a length it wasn't before. What fazed her most was her attire. She was wearing a plain, dark blue kimono, something she would never wear. "Where is my school uniform?" Kagome was near to panicking. The silence, besides the sound of the black bird that sat unwaveringly upon the tree branch clenched her heart. Her breaths were becoming heavier, and she hunched over, one hand nestling under her chest, and the other reaching for the wall for support. She could feel beads of sweet breaking though her skin and dripping onto the wooden floor beneath her feet. A cold breeze passed into the room, sending quivers through her very bones. She felt something for a second, and her eyes shot up. She was met with a face that seemed familiar. His features pulled themselves together from the recesses of her mind and sewed themselves into a memory. It was that very minute and inconsequential second that it all hit her, smashing not only her body to the floor but her very existence into darkness.

~*~

Akami leaned against the wall, his gaze meeting the humans before he watched her collide with the floor. Her face had taken a ghostly pallor, but the intensity of her gaze never wavered. He saw the spark in them, the kind of spark that looked like she had an daunting realization. This was the first time in 3 months he had seen her awake. He wasn't particularly sure why he had made a deal with her in exchange for the mutts life, but he did and now he was at sheer loss. He was utterly unaware of what had compelled him to agree. The only explanation he could muster was that it may have had to do with her personality. It wasn't everyday that a human had such spirit in them. He smiled triumphantly the thought seeing a fearful and antagonized expression over hear beautiful features caused his blood to rush with excitement. He was a youkai, and it was what he lived for. But, for now he would have to wait. It would make the hunt less exciting if the hunted wasn't at full health.

"You should just kill the girl." A high pitched and indifferent voice spoke. Akami had sensed her presence long before she said anything. He shot a glance at her without shifting his body.

"No" I rather not let my deals go to waste.

"Oh? Making deals with humans now… quite unlike you. It's a surprise you seemed to have skip the step of torture and death and transitioned to letting her live."

"I skipped nothing. She bothers me. She never wavered… not a moment. I will make her fall, sooner or later."

"Don't be so prideful."

"I'll do as I please." Akami said, his voice dark and serious. A shadow had crossed over his eyes.

"Suit yourself. Although, I prefer the ningen dead…"

"Forget killing her. She is my property and I claimed her when I didn't kill that mutt."

"Very well, son. Although… best make some use of her. She will serve me."

"Just refrain from killing this human, like all the other serving girls you've had. Also, don't forget to whom she belongs. I will be the one to break her, not you nor anyone else."

~*~

Shippo followed the group silently. It had been three months since that very day when their world changed. He had been so distraught he felt himself slip into a temporary shell. His mind had pulled him into a stupor that lasted months in order to protect him from the ordeal. Kagome was gone and InuYasha refused to defile his honor and go after her. Everyone had protested his decision, save for Kikyo. He had never taken any liking to her, and he made it quite clear though little moments in the day. Setting his mushrooms as call for help in various places that lead to nowhere so InuYasha could stupidly trail after them, which left Kikyo alone and open to scrutiny from the group. They never let a moment go to waste during that time. Sango, Miroku, and even he had taken to venting their anger and displeasure with the woman. She said nothing, but looked away. What angered him most was the smug look on her face. She knew Kagome was never coming back, and that was all she needed. She could live with anything, save for the idea that Kagome still lived true in InuYasha's life and heart. Naraku was also not to be found that day. After Kagome was taken, the entire group had mercilessly trudged through the forest in search of the demon¸ yet as Akami disappeared, so did Naraku's scent. He must have been there watching from the recesses of the shadows for the sake of his own sick entertainment. Shippo ran ahead, knocking the unpleasant memories from his mind. He would crusade for Kagome because he was certain she deserved better. But, for now… Inuyasha was hell bent on finding Naraku, and as long as that lasted, his hope for vengeance and his want of saving Kagome would have to wait, lingering only in his mind and heart.

~*~

Rin followed happily, the chirping of her words stinging Jaken's ears mercilessly. It bothered him that the girl had taken advantage of his great Lord and followed them. Humans were silly and brainless creatures, and his knowledge of Rin only reaffirmed his beliefs. It had been months since the day his Lord returned from the shadowed forest. If he didn't know any better, he'd say something was clearly amiss. Sesshomaru-sama had taken to deep contemplation far more often than usual. It wasn't his place to openly question his great Lord, yet he could always silently wonder to himself what exactly happened in that forest. "_It may have been something that had to do with Naraku and his whereabouts…" _Mused Jaken, to himself of course. Clearly, that didn't go so well, since he had earned himself kick in the gut the following second.

"Jaken." A cold and impassive voice said sternly

"Ye…Yess My Lord." Jaken muttered, his voice quivering.

"Quiet."

Rin continued humming while skipping as they wandered the on along the blooming fields.

~*~

Kagome awoke once again, her eyes stinging against the faint light that cascaded though the shoji doors. It seemed to be late afternoon, and she heard footsteps scuttle toward her door. She wondered curiously why she had been lying on a futon for three months, rather than being miserably tortured by the youkai that had proposed their deal. She couldn't get his image to forfeit from her mind. Those green eyes glared at her with a contemplating look. Behind them, she knew something dangerous was brewing, in those dark depths Akami had a plan and she feared she was the base of it.

The opening of the shoji doors jolted her out of her thoughts and her face turned to the woman that walked in. With her followed an entourage of a few other women, all plainly dressed with somber expressions on their faces. Each carried a few items, while a wooden tub was lunged by the last woman to enter the room.

"Akami-sama has ordered us to bathe you." Kagome sat up and nodded. She had no choice and obviously she could not refuse. Before she could pull the clothing off herself, the women had taken the initiative and quickly disrobed her and pulled her toward the tub. Her body had gotten thinner since winter, taking a toll on the amount of energy she had. She mustered every inch and did as the women told her. After bathing and donning another plain blue kimono she ate a meal of noodles with the rest of the women. Various curious gazes traveled toward her, inspecting her. She did her best to ignore it along with the accompanying whispers.

~*~

Akami watched her as she walked in, her head held high. It surprised him what wonders a bath and a warm meal could do to enhance her appearance. She had regained much of her lively color since the morning, and her eyes even began to sparkle with a new vitality._"Too bad it'll be short lived."_ Akami thought to himself.

He walked toward her¸ locking his gaze with hers.

"Tell me, onna… are you afraid?" His clawed hand reached toward her face¸ and drifted along her smooth skin.

She looked at him defiantly, her voice conveying little emotion.

"My name is not 'onna' it is Kagome. No, I am not afraid of you. I made a deal and I plan to live it out."

"You will recant your decision, I wager." Akami smiled smugly as he tilted his head and moved his gaze from the girl before him to the one that lay on the floor, her fresh blood staining into the wood. He would have her clean it after they were done.

Kagome's eyes grew wide, and she could feel the blood draining from her face. The woman was still alive for she could hear the slight moaning that was soaked through in pain, just like her miko garb.

"Afraid yet?"

Kagome's face hardened, "If you had the intent to kill me, you would have done so."

Kagome instinctively walked toward the girl, but felt Akami's hand wrap around her wrist harshly.

"You must take me for a fool… I didn't bring you here to save her. I brought you here to watch her die. It'll bring me pleasure to see those eyes of your fill with anger from within your soul. I have no intent of helping your kind." Akami whispered in her ear.

Kagome tried to push him away, but she fell back. He quickly pulled out his sword and held it at the heart of the bloodied form on the floor.

"No…" Kagome whispered, her eyes pooling with water. She crawled toward the woman, and reached forward. She felt Akami's foot push against her back. "Too late."

~*~

Sesshomaru smelled blood mixed with the salty smell of tears and a scent that seemed somewhat familiar. He had long left Jaken and Rin behind and now was traveling alone. It seemed an oddity to him that somewhere so shaded and saturated with forestry would harbor any sign of human life. Curiously, he walked toward the source. Youkai infested the area, their lowly smells annoying his delicate senses. e H

H He had no idea why he was here. In moments, he had reached the source of the smell. What interested him most though, was not the fact that it was the human that traveled with Inuyasha, but the fact that she was still breathing, albeit drenched in blood and clearly flustered.

~*~

Kagome rose from the edge of the stream after rinsing her face and hands from the blood. She couldn't register what had just happened because her mind was too shaken to even divulge the notion of her actions into a state of reality. She didn't want to think of it, she refused to. She had to keep reminding herself that this was the price of her actions. She loved him too much, cared for him too dearly to go back on her words. Akami had easily killed the miko before her eyes, and he did it with a pleased look on his face. It was a sport for him, killing her kind. She couldn't help but wonder why he kept her alive, though. She was to begin her duties around the household in his mother 's presence. It sent shivers down her spine as she wondered what she would be like. The grand fortress was nestled deep in the forestry where few human's ventured. The humans that did serve there acted through force from the youkai¸ unable to leave until granted, which Kagome reasoned, was never. Kagome, while starring at the ground saw two shoes planted firmly before her. Startled, she moved back and looked up, and met the eyes of a person she didn't expect to see, whatsoever.

~*~

"Does this Sesshomaru frighten you, human?"

"I… sorry. I was just taken aback. I didn't expect to see you here…_or anywhere."_

"Hn. Fool, I wander where I please. Besides you being a fool regarding I being here, you are also a fool for forfeiting your life for that pathetic hanyo that is disgracefully kin, despite my large rejection and resentment."

Kagome 's head hung low, her emotions beginning to get the best of her.

"I need to go… they'll come after me."

Sesshomaru said nothing, and watched as he turned away. His senses quickly picked up a incoming youkai's scent. He moved swiftly in front of the girl and attacked the creature, its long body dispelling into the dirt at their feet.

She froze and starred at his back.

"Sesshomaru…thank you"

He said nothing and walked away. "It was simply in my way."

~*~

A/N: Next Chapter coming soon! Please R and R! I'd greatly appreciate it and it would make this writer extremely happy to know what you think of the story. It only takes a second to click review and another 2 seconds to write something! 

AND! Thank you VERY VERY VERY much to those who reviewed my previous chapters. I HIGHLY appreciate it and it makes me extremely pleased to know I am not writing to keep just myself entertained.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Walls of Blood

"Why does he keep a human around?" Sakami questioned, his voice irritated. He had only seen the girl once, and nothing in particular stood out about her. Nothing except her eyes and the look they held deep in their depths… nothing but that. Despite those eyes, he had no idea why their father would allow Akami to keep a human onna.

The great demon lord turned away and gazed through the shoji doors, ignoring the blatant outburst by his son_._ His eyes trailing at the silhouette that gracefully stood under the trees, carefully picking flowers. He couldn't see her face, but the image was still intriguing. He himself had no idea why he allowed such a thing. It may have to do with fact that he didn't care very much when it came to what his eldest son did. He was fully away of his personality, and being as it was, he had no doubt in his mind his son would make a bad decision. If his son wanted to keep a human as a pet, puppet, toy, whatever, he was not going to object.

"Know your place, Sakami. The matter is of no concern to you." The demon lord's held an annoyed tone to it, clearly a notification that the subject was closed.

Sakami followed his Lord's gaze to the object it beheld. The onna was picking flowers in the garden, touching their delicate petals with her filthy hands. She wasn't worth touching those flowers. He would have to teach her a lesson, and let his brother bitch about it later.

~*~

Kagome stood under the tree, her hands aching from the days tedious labor. Even reaching up to pick a blossom pained her aching body. She almost wished she could go numb to avoid feeling anything. The inability to feel was better than feeling the pain that was surging through her hands. Walking through the thick brush, as to find a place to bathe, Kagome recanted the day's labor. She had no idea of true cruelty until today…

_The demoness, or 'My Lady' as she so preferred to be addressed was one that sent Kagome though a day of entire havoc. "Not even Sesshomaru could surpass her hatred of humans", Kagome thought bitterly. Her Lady looked at her as if she were the lowest creature to set a foot upon the planet. She had mocked everything about her appearance, from the way her hair cascaded in unkempt waves down her back, to how she stood while in attendance. Nothing seemed to please her. The other human women knew to keep back, yet Kagome found it impossible. She was made to follow her Lady everywhere, her steps_ _becoming near to dragging along the floor at the end of the day due to the heavy feeling. Her fingers had become unbearable painful after having to scrub __that room.__It was a place Kagome wished she could forget, but the image wouldn't leave her mind like the feeling of blood on her skin wouldn't leave her body. _

_(Midday) _

"_What is this place?" Kagome whispered, her eyes trying to adjust to the dimness of the room. The stench… she couldn't_ _particularly guess what it was. It smelled familiar, yet so foreign. As Kagome stepped in, she could feel the soles of her poorly covered feet press into something gooey. She walked further into the room, and opened the window at the far end of the room. It took at least a minute to budge open, most likely because it hadn't been open in ages. Cobwebs had begun to form upon the rickety handles_ _and the thin rice paper was so brittle, the slightest touch would tear it. Kagome was near to nausea as she pried the window open. But no form of pain or anguish could compare to the moment she had flung those windows open. It was like the world stopped for a moment, freezing at that exact second. In the light that tore away the darkness Kagome's eyes fell upon her hands. Red was all she saw. She slowly turned around, wishing at that moment she was dead rather than in that situation. The entire room was covered in blood… from the walls to the tiny crevices in the wooden boards that made up the floor… the entire room was covered in blood. "Clean it" was all she hear echoing through the halls. _

Kagome snapped out of her temporary mental time travel and transported herself back to the moment she was truly in. Her mind still cried red, no matter what she tried to focus on. She began to hear the faint sound of a waterfall, and found something to rejoice about. Quickly, she moved faster in order to reach the place of her desire. She held in her hand a change of clothing… a miko garb to be exact. She had begged and pleaded one of the girls who lived in the palace to give her one from the village she visited once a month. In return, Kagome promised to take upon herself ¼ of her chores. _"It was worth the trade."_ Kagome thought happily. Suddenly, she had the feeling of a memory awakening in her mind. _"How could I have forgotten…?_" Her hand flew around her neck, reaching for the object she so longingly wished to touch. She stopped for a second and leaned against the tree as she felt the familiar round sphere caress her calloused hands gently. "Shikon no Tama" she whispered… the tears falling down her face into the body of water at the edge of her feet.

~*~

Kikyo sat in the hut, tending a old man's wounds. She couldn't understand why Inuyasha had been so adamant about letting Kagome hold onto the Shikon no Tama. It was like he was leaving a piece of him to her, or something that would bring her the comfort of memories in her new place. It made her feel jealous that the girl would be permitted to safeguard such a precious object. _"Could it be… to see her again? He needed a reason… and that was it."_ Kagome muttered to herself, her eyes opened widely. "Anything is possible."

~*~

Kagome dressed quickly, and dragged a comb through her hair. She felt so clean and soiled at the same time. A feeling she would have thought to be impossible what seemed like ages ago. The miko garb fit her perfectly, the comfort of the soft fabric and family folds holding her form protectively. Kagome stood still for a second, feeling an aura around her. She had no defenses, nothing to protect her.

"_C'mon Kagome… need to think, need to think. Your legs are your best bet."_

In a second, Kagome bolted from the area, grabbing anything she had taken with her. The pain had disappeared, overshadowed by the strong will to survive. She still have dreams, however buried under ground they were. She had hopes, however far they seemed to be. She had wishes, however farfetched they felt. "I won't die… not now" she said to herself as she ran, the tip of the palace roof in her view. She could feel the rapid pace in which the creature behind her was following her. It reminded her of the time in the forest, the time in her life that felt so far from now… like it never even happened.

"I love a good chase… especially if the prey is a feisty little miko." She heard a voice chuckle. She didn't turn back but kept running. Before she could make it within the perimeter of the palace, she felt her legs give way and her body crash into the ground. "Ugh…" she muttered. "Maybe… I should just give up" she wanted to say. Maybe this is how things were supposed to be. The creature would take her jewel, her life, and whatever broken pieces that were left of her skewed existence.

"Didn't take long for your petty human self to fall into the dirt. No better can be expected from a human, considering the lack of superior hand-eye coordination." The creature said, his tone condescending.

Kagome turned her head slightly in the dirt and looked up at the being that stood above her. She felt herself grit her teeth as she noticed the features. They resembled Akami's, slightly. The being above her was a much uglier and revolting creature, hardly comparable to what she assumed to be his brother.

She felt him grab a fistful of her hair and pull her up, moving her face close to his.

"So this is the wench that Akami brought into our noble household?" he said, the spit from his mouth landing on her face, grotesquely.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled at him, her voice weak from her already fatigued body. She didn't know if she had the energy to continue fighting like this.

"Is that all you can say?" he said, his hand resting around her neck gently, almost caressing the skin, then much more forcefully.

"Obviously, no since I am speaking more words at this moment." Kagome muttered, knowing her cockiness would only make the situation worse.

"Whatever. I'll allow you that one last moment of spite, you'll be dead in a moment for all I care." Sakami said, electricity surging through his hands.

"I wonder how Akami will like a skewered miko!" Sakami yelled, his hand aiming toward her stomach.

*Clawed hand flies though the air--- Kagome falls to the ground----*

"Not to my liking, _brother._" Akami said, dangerously. His eyes burned with anger. Sakami's trepidation was rolling off him in waves as his brother hovered above them. Akami's eyes glanced sideways toward the girl on the ground, his impeccable hearing confirming she was alive as he heard her breaths. The miko garb she was displayed in only angered him further, but he would have to deal with that later. His brother was in for a serious beating.

"I'll show you who is boss, _brother._"

~*~

Sesshomaru turned slowly, the all too familiar scent reaching his sense.

"Naraku" Hiding as usual? Pathetic hanyo.

"Kukuku, is that a way to greet me, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Fool, I am not one you wish to mess with." Sesshomaru said, his claws lunging toward the form behind him.

He was met with a barrier, feeling the slight electric shock pulsate through him.

"Hn. Bastard, cowardly bastard."

"Sesshomaru-sama… you know this is not my real form. Although… there are those quite close by who do know. But I'll leave that for them to know and you to not find out."

Sesshomaru looked away, toward a place he had been only a few days prior. His brows furrowed together in annoyance. He side glanced at Naraku's puppet as the words reached his ears.

"Oh and Sesshomaru-sama… a little hint from a friend, enjoy your last days of life."

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru said, wandering away. He knew exactly where he would have to go.

~*~

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. For some reason… it wasn't my favorite. But on a more uplifting side… if you haven't caught on yet Sesshomaru is forced to go back to where Kagome just so happens to be.

R and R and I'll post the next chapter up very soon!!!!! Thank you to those who have revised, it makes my heart so happy to read what you think!

-Gabrielle


	9. Chapter 9: Sing for Me

Chapter 9: Sing for Me

Kagome hummed as she worked diligently in the kitchen. Though her time here, she had become quite the master at cooking. Although demons did not have a particular taste for human food, hers seemed to draw them in. She smiled to herself, sadly. It was with InuYasha she had learned the basics of cooking. Toiling in the best and worst of conditions, with the most and least of ingredients, with the highest and lowest of spirits she had poured every bit of her ability into trying to accomplish a decent meal. Naturally, it paid off. She had become well accustomed to cooking "washoku", the traditional style of Japanese cooking. Although she had learned most of it in Feudal Japan, she also gathered some of her knowledge from watching her mother cook. The memories that went along with such sweet thoughts brought tears to her eyes. She quickly reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. As she reached up, she felt the sharp blade of the knife slice effortlessly though her finger. She gasped at the pain, and raised the finger to inspect the damage. Red beads of blood accumulated against her pale skin

"You ought to be careful; it's such a shame to ruin such flawless skin." A voice rang out. One she happened to recognize.

Kagome turned, her heart beating like a restricted bird crying to be free.

"Akami" Kagome heard herself gasp.

In a second he was standing behind her, one hand holding her wrist up, his other hand squeezing the other at her side. He leaned close to her, his lips barley touching the edge of her ear.

She tried to struggle, but only felt shudders run though her.

"One should be far more aware of their surroundings, wouldn't you agree…Kagome?"

She felt his words flow into her ear smoothly, his voice as soft as a calm river. Kagome closed her eyes and struggled against the tight grip of his cold hands.

"Such warm skin… a voice like a bird, a very lively bird that wishes to be free."

Kagome's eyes widened, but her words felt stuck in her throat. She fought to speak, relieved at the moment her words resonated through the air. Behind them, all that could be heard was the loud simmering of vegetables on the fire, the water coming to a light boil, and the stillness of the surrounding area. Her blood had long begun to drip freely unto the wooden floors, reminding her of rose petals falling off their flowers.

"My Lord, let me go. The vegetables… they will burn."

"A Miko outfit… such a stuffy sort of attire. Not to mention the dejecting representation of those outfits. It is unbecoming of your current status. I dislike it." He whispered into her ear. "Do not wear it again."

"It comforts me. It reminds me…" Kagome protested, but he quickly cut into her sentence, slashing the protest into nothing but a torn fragment.

"It reminds you of something you should forget. It does not comfort me."

He moved in front of her and moved her red finger into his mouth, licking off the blood.

Kagome closed her eyes, sickened by the entire action. She felt like her insides would leave her body, a most unpleasant situation in itself.

Her hand fell to her side, his grip disappearing. She felt his fingers grasp her chin, pulling her face up to meet his.

She met his green eyes, feeling the sharp stab of his gaze.

Silence.

"You will sing for me tonight."

"Hai, My Lord." Kagome said icily.

He walked away and she slithered to the floor, her entire body shaking. She had tried so hard to remain calm as he taunted her. This was his way of torturing her.

~*~

It was near nightfall, Sesshomaru noted as he stared at the stars. He was close to his goal.

~*~

"Kagome!" Sara called as she ran towads her, fabric in her hand.

Kagome turned her head and smiled.

"Sara-chan, what is it?"

"The Lord ordered me to inform you that you are to wear this. Your miko is never to be worn."

Kagome felt her hands ball into fists, but didn't move.

"I will not."

"Kagome-chan… the rest of your attire has been burned. You really have nothing else to wear."

She could see the pity in Sara's eyes as they looked at each other. Sara was nearly the one and only person she exchanged words with in this miserable place. Her bright eyes never lost their light because she was working for something she loved dearly; her family. Because Sara knew her mother would have a warm shawl, and her brothers would have food on the table, she never failed in her resolution to keep on moving. Kagome's heart warmed at the sweet girl.

"Alright, Sara-chan. Thank you." Kagome said softly, getting out of the tub and covering herself.

"I'll do your hair, Kagome-chan!" Sara said happily as she quickly pulled Kagome's hair up elegantly, securing it with a single pin. It looked like those old Chinese pins, straight metal stick and at the end, jewels that looked like flowers, glimmering against the dark night.

~*~

Akami observed from a side glance as she stood between the shoji doors. A ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips. It had been months since she had falling into his hands. Months of watching her, becoming accustomed to her in the kitchen, working for his mother, or wandering the vast gardens. Residents and servants alike had taken to seeing her around, her cooking and her voice drawing them in, slowly but surely.

He admired the way the kimono hung on her body, almost making him believe it was made just to be worn by her. It was the color of midnight blue with white birds flying across the back. Her hair was pulled up gracefully, causing him to think how much it would suit him to see it down. His eyes narrowed as they met the jewel that hung at her neck. It was the Shikon no Tama. "_Interesting_" he thought. He had no interest in taking it from her. It was the power she held to keep such a jewel in her position that intrigued him. The gears in his mind began to work, forming beneficial thoughts. Maybe it was a good thing he had taken her. Her eyes stared at him coldly, and she acknowledged him with a stiff bow. He noticed the light pink glaze of her lips… that serving wrench Sara did well in convincing people.

~*~

Kagome bowed stiffly, feeling uncomfortable in the attire she was wearing. He motioned for her to come in, causing her to glance around the dimly lit chamber. The shoji doors leading to the balcony stood open invitingly, causing her migrate towards the outside.

"I will sing for you, but only out here."

Akami shrugged, indifferent. "Very well."

Kagome began to sing, her voice being carried softly through the breeze. The sky began to darken through the time she sang. Kagome heard his footsteps walking out into the balcony, but didn't turn around. She refused to acknowledge his presence.

Kagome felt the pin that held her hair up being pulled out from its position, causing her dark tresses to cascade down her back softly. She stopped singing.

"Continue, or I'll bring a dead Miko for you to bury" his tone flat.

She continued.

He held up a piece of her hair, admiring it against the moonlight. He tilted his head to the side, and met her eyes as he ran his claws through her hair.

"Do I frighten you?" He said softly, leaning toward her.

Her words began to waver.

"Keep singing." He said.

She continued, but felt her body tremble.

"Please… it is late."

"Sing"

One hand rested at the nape of her neck, her wrapping his fingers, the other tilting her face up to his.

She desperately tried to look away and move, but she couldn't. Her body was a statue that refused to break.

"Lovely eyes… I love how they glare at me so darkly, my little bird."

In a second, he pulled her closer to him, jerking her body towards his. His lips towards hers.

"No!" Kagome yelled, as she pushed him away. He was too quick for her.

He pulled her against the edge of the balcony, his body positioned firmly in front of hers.

"Its amusing to see a bird try to escape, but the bird should be more intelligent and know that it can not escape those stronger than it." He hissed.

He moved in once more to kiss her, his hand wrapped around her waist. Kagome couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

"I found your fear." Akami whispered in her ear as she felt his sharp fangs slide against the tip of her ear lobe.

Kagome felt her heart stop.

~*~

Sesshomaru watched the scene before him. The girl, adorned in finery had a soothing voice. It was that voice that lead him to where he was standing. He was curious at first as to why she was outside, but it took him no longer than a single to smell the reason. He watched as the one called Akami made his move toward her. It sickened him to see a demon of his status seducing a human, a Miko nonetheless.

He could smell her tears as he kissed her and felt a foreign feeling pass through him. "_Was it pity?"____he thought, curiously_. He quickly dismissed the notion, the impossibility of it fending it away. She looked so broken, lost, and ghostly. Her light blue eyes were staring at Akami with nothing more than true fear. "_It surprises this Sesshomaru that she would be fearful of a kiss."_ Sesshomaru had enough of the scene and moved stealthily toward the balcony. He had business, and besides that, it annoyed him to see the girl so distraught.

~*~

Akami stopped, aggravated. If he didn't know any better… that scent was none other than Sesshomaru-sama. That damned dog. .. interrupting him. He loosened his grip on Kagome and turned toward the white figure that made its way toward them.

"Sesshomaru-sama… such a pleasant surprise."

~*~

Ahh!! Cliffy.

Ok, first and foremost, sorry for posting this so late. I said I would have it up earlier, but certain circumstances, such as school have prevented me from writing. Very unfortunate.

I hope you loved this chapter, I think its pretty good. Read and Review and I'll post the next chapter up soon! I REALLY want to know what you think. It only takes 2 seconds to click review and write something. I always put the extra seconds in to let people know what I think because I know they would appreciate it. So yepp…

Thank you!

-Gabrielle


	10. Chapter 10: Love?

Chapter 10: "Love?"

"Sesshomaru, such a pleasant surprise" Akami hissed.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, his expression as blank as the darkness that surrounded them. Nothing but the rustling of wind could be heard around them. Time was as frozen as a winter river, cold and unwelcome.

Kagome had moved back, her hand gripping ruthlessly on the wood of the balcony. She winced as she felt a splinter enter her hand, moving into her soft flesh. Although the pain stung her, she didn't move her hand. Another move and she had no idea what would happen. She could barley believe Sesshomaru was standing before them.

"I have no time for your trifle games, bastard. Where is Naraku?"

Akami shrugged. "I do not know of this "Naraku" you speak of." Akami said cockily, a grin forming on his lips.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but sped forward, her white claw jolting forward, latching around Akami's neck. "I rather you tell me now, before I kill you."

Akami's hand gripped Sesshomaru's wrist and he locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

"Tell me Sesshomaru-sama, do you not feel like a fool? Naraku did tell you to come here, did he not? Thus, if I were to regard that invitation as anything, I would clarify it as an invitation for death."

Sesshomaru squeezed his wrist around Akami's neck harder. His eyes had taken a darker shade.

"Do you think I am fool enough to run away? I vowed to kill Naraku, not run from him."

Kagome felt a shiver. She pulled her kimono closer to her body. She stared into the darkness, unable to see what she felt. The darkness felt like it was surrounding them, eating around any form of light. _"Naraku"_ she thought. Kagome quickly raced into Akami's room, remembering a bow and arrow she saw there earlier. If anyone was going to do anything, it was going to be here. Kagome raced back out to the balcony and shot it into the darkness, aiming toward the source of the malevolent feeling.

She felt a feeling of happiness as she saw the purple light fly into the shadows, dispersing all the impeding darkness around them. Her smile soon disappeared as she noticed both Akami and Sesshomaru staring at her then move their glances into the shadows. Not far off from there stood Naraku.

"Ku ku ku… quick as ever Kagome." Naraku said, smitten. "Too bad you missed."

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru said, his hand still wrapped around Akami's neck.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, it seems you do listen to me."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, his realization sparking a thought. _"So this is why you… bastard. You wanted to show me that even I, Sesshomaru will heed your words."_

Naraku smirked. "Although that was once reason, I must confess… it was also to end your life."

Kagome's heart was racing. Sesshomaru was faced with two enemies. She could either let him battle it out alone, which she knew he would prefer, or she could help him out. As much as she knew he could handle it, she knew there were no guarantees in life… sadly, it was something she learned the hard way.

~*~

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru let go of Akami, the evidence of his grip was clearly evident on Akami's neck.

Kagome raised her arrow and pointed it toward Naraku. "I've had enough of this!" Kagome said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Fool, don't get in the way." Sesshomaru said, not even looking at her, but staring toward Naraku.

Akami was behind Sesshomaru, ready to charge. Kagome noticed and saw Sesshomaru quickly dodge the attack, drawing his sword.

She turned back toward Naraku, but before she could raise her arrow again, Naraku had fastidiously knocked it out of her hands, the piece of wood and string splitting in half, the sound ringing though the air. It landed a few feet away from them.

"What now miko?" Naraku said, as he inched forward. _H_Hisd

His long black tresses glittered against the darkness. Kagome walked back, but met the wall. His arm elongated and moved forward toward the jewel at her neck. "No!" Kagome yelled, swatting his hand away. The hand rebounded and knocked her toward the ground, letting her taste the blood that began to accumulate in her mouth. _"I bit my lip."_ She wailed in her mind. She raised herself up, gripping to the wall.

"You will not get this, Naraku!" She said.

She noticed Sesshomaru giving her a glance, causing her to wonder if he was thinking how a lowly human could make such a declaration without the means to support her claim.

She only stared back at him, and dodged Naraku's impeding arms once more.

Kagome breathed in harshly as she saw Sesshomaru's attack from Sounga crash Akami toward the ground. As she made another run, she saw Sesshomaru stab Akami, the red blood flowing onto the sword and trickling unto the ground. She was so near to Akami, she could hear his labored breathing.

She ran past his lying form, once again attempting to escape Naraku and his annoying "kukuku" laugh, not to mention his ready to attack look. She froze as she felt a grip lock unto her wrist.

"Kag..ome" Akami said, barley able to speak.

She looked down at him, trying not to feel pity for his dying form. But she knew it was a battle she was losing. Although she detested him, despite his cruelty, he let her live.

"I… really have come to feel something for you, although you are human. It's possible, I just don't know how." Akami said, blood starting to move down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

Kagome turned away, not wanting to look. His hand slowly slid from her wrist, and Sesshomaru pulled the sword from the dead body.

"Disgraceful" Sesshomaru said, walking toward Naraku.

"As disgraceful as it sounds to you, at least that is an indication that humans and demons… that they can share something. Be it love, or hate." Kagome declared, to his back.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him, and met her eyes.

"Love…you say. A killer does not know love."

The two looked forward to see nothing but the forestry shrouded in darkness before them, and the sound of crows squawking in the distance, the horrific sound like a cry in a bloody battle.

Naraku had disappeared, Kagome was fee, and Sesshomaru was as silent and mysterious as the stars that twinkled above them.

~*~

Kagome raced behind him as she saw him walk away.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, albeit desperately.

He stopped, but didn't turn toward her.

"Can I…"

"I'll escort you to the upcoming village." He said, and continued to walk.

"Thank you."

As Kagome followed behind him, her hands grasping the silk kimono around her body tightly, she thought not of the journey toward the village, not of her freedom, not of the jewel, not of the time that had passed with Akami, but of the words Sesshomaru said. They played dauntingly in her head, over and over again.

"_Love…you say? A killer does not know love."_

~*~

A/N: Ok, first I am so sorry this chapter is somewhat short. The past weeks have been so hectic, and I don't see things changing in the coming weeks, unfortunately. So my apologies for not updating sooner, I really would have liked to. What I can try to do is update more periodically, but the chapters won't be long in contrast to if I wait and spend a while writing a longer chapter. Whatever the audience prefers.

Second, there are some questions as to why Naraku told Sesshomaru were to go. (Answer was in the story). Also, Kagome was with Akami for a long time. From winter to spring, so a few months. She spent a good amount of time recuperating from the time she nearly lost her life for InuYasha.

Sorry if it was not clear

Third, Thank you for the reviews SO SO SO much!

I love them, and they really brighten up things for me. So please, take the minute it takes to review and do so for this chapter. I need opinions. I love getting them!

Thank you, once again!

-Gabrielle


End file.
